Felicity Scorned
by 8stardragonball
Summary: One-Shot prequel containing some elements from Arrow. Felicity Smoak is done with Oliver Queen, and is preparing to leave his life forever. However, Dinah Lance(AKA Black Canary) isn't going to let her go without giving Felicity a piece of her mind. Please Review


_Disclamier: I don't own anything, if I did Young Justice would never have been cancelled_.

 _Note: This fic is set a few years before the start of the series, while incorporating some of the elements, events and characters form Arrow and larger DC Comics continuity. I decided to write this fic here instead of the Arrow section because I just prefer the Young Justice continuity and its version of Black Canary (Plus she's not dead). Also, while I prefer Oliver to be with Dinah in the comic's I wasn't against him being Felicity in the show (He got together with Chloe in Smallville after all). However in my opinion that relationship was mishandled, especially the break up where I feel, given the situation, Oliver was treated unfairly. So this fic is a response to that, hope you enjoy and please review. Also when this story takes place, Oliver and Dinah have not been in a romantic relationship yet, although they have worked together as vigilantes and also this is before the Justice League has formed._

Since breaking up with Oliver Queen three weeks earlier, Felicity Smoak had the apartment almost all to herself. Oliver had decided to spend his nights in the Arrow Cave, dispute Felicity's offer to move out. However, Oliver had offered to let her stay until they had finished dealing with Damian Darhk, although Felicity suspected Oliver had only done this in the hope that she would give him another chance. However, whether this was Oliver's intention or not Felicity Smoak had made up her mind, she was done giving Oliver Queen chances.

While she hadn't actually accepted Ted Kord's job offer in Hub City yet, she couldn't thick of any reason to stay. With Darhk stripped of his magical powers and safely locked up in an A.R.G.U.S prison Star City was, for the moment, safe. She was slightly worried that Team Arrow wouldn't be able to function without her as Overwatch, however since the team had met Batman the year before when they had clashed with the League of Shadows, Felicity was confident that the Dark Knight could provide Oliver and Dinah with any intel they need in future cases, and if he couldn't they still had John and Lyla's government connections to fall back on.

Felicity was just about done packing her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door. Making her way down the stairs from the bedroom to the front door, Felicity opened the door to find Dinah Lance, also known as the Black Canary, standing outside.

"May I come in?" asked Dinah flatly.

"Of course" said Felicity. She tried to sound cheery, but there was something about the way Dinah was looking at her that made her feel uneasy.

Dinah was dressed in civilian clothes instead of her usual Black Canary costume, which considering that she didn't even wear a mask, Felicity was amazed that Dinah had managed to keep a secret identity at all.

"Can I get you some coffee or anything?" asked Felicity as she let Dinah into the apartment.

However, Dinah didn't respond.

"You want to sit down?" asked Felicity motioning to a nearby couch in the living room.

Still Dinah didn't respond, instead she just stared at Felicity.

"Why am I sensing hostility?" asked Felicity. She honestly couldn't think of anything she could have said or done to Dinah that would justify receiving the silent treatment.

Than Dinah spoke.

"How could you Felicity? How could you be so…so petty?" asked Dinah, sadness in her voice.

Felicity was taken aback. What the hell was Dinah taking about? She had never been…and then a switch went off in her head.

"Are…are you talking about me and Oliver?" asked Felicity, doing her best to suppress the sudden burst rage that was beginning to building inside her as Dinah nodded her head in confirmation. Who did Dinah Lance think she was?

"I know you're hurt, I know you feel like Oliver betrayed you…"

"He did betray me! After the League of Shadows, Oliver promised that there would be no more lies! No more secrets between him and me!" said Felicity angrily as she stormed away from Dinah, moving from the front door to the living room, Dinah followed as Felicity continued to rant.

"And, of course, I was stupid enough to believe he had nothing left to hid!"

"Felicity that isn't fair, Oliver didn't know about William when he made that promise" said Dinah, referring to the son Oliver had learned he fathered a few years earlier, before he became Green Arrow.

"He knew when he proposed!" said Felicity bitterly.

"You mean when your mother found the wedding ring, and you pressured him into proposing when he wasn't ready?!" said Dinah in Oliver's defense "Considering everything that was going on with Darhk, and now knowing what we do about William, did you every stop to think that maybe…just maybe…that that was his reason for hesitating?!"

"He lied to me for months..." countered Felicity.

"And your mother lied about your father for years…"

"How dare you!" Felicity yelled. Donna Smoak had her faults, but Felicity wasn't going to let anyone, not even the famous Black Canary, bad mouth her mother.

There was silence. Dinah gave Felicity a moment to cool down before she spoke again.

"But you forgave her, she lied to you for most of your life and you forgave her..." said Dinah as she looked Felicity dead in the eye.

"Yet, when William's mother put Oliver into an unfair scenario, with no good options, you abandoned him. Even after he stayed by your bedside went Darhk's men attacked you and we weren't sure if you would ever walk again, you abandoned him. After he poured his heart and soul out to you when Willaim was kidnapped and at the alter with Cupid, you still act like he cheated on you!"

"Why did you really come here tonight, Dinah?" asked Felicity, her head held down and her voice tired.

"I came here because I refuse to believe that the Felicity Smoak who was my friend…the Felicity Smoak who Oliver fell in love with, is the same woman who would throw away everything out of malice and spite"

"That's not why I'm leaving Oliver…"

"Then why?" asked Dinah "Considering that ridiculous condition, where Samantha threatened to never let Oliver see William if he told anyone, even the woman he loved, that he had a son. As well as your stance that lying to anyone for any reason is completely unacceptable, I honestly don't know what you expected Oliver to do. I mean, no matter how you look at it Oliver was going to have to lie to someone…"

" **BUT HE LIED TO** **ME!** **HE PICKED THAT BITCH AND HER BRAT OVER** **ME!** **"** Felicity exploded. Saying the words with venom in her voice, with all the hate and resentment she had kept bottled up and hidden, even form her mother as her relationship with Oliver had disintegrated…

Then it dawned on her as what she had just said.

Felicity look up at Dinah. The look of disgust on the Black Canary's face would haunt Felicity for years to come.

"Th...That...c…came out wrong…" Felicity begin feebly.

"No it didn't" said Dinah as she turned to leave, the coldness of her voice sending a chill down Felicity's spine. When she reached the front door and opened it, Dinah turned her head to face Felicity one final time.

"I used to think you were the best of use. I thought that you were the strongest willed, most compassionate and selfless person on the team..."Dinah then turned her head away. "I guess I misjudged you"

And then Dinah Lance left, leaving Felicity Smoak alone with her choice and, inevitably, her regrets.

Felicity waited until she was sure Dinah had left the building before she started crying.

The End.

 _Note: I just want to say I like Emily Bett Rickards, I think she is a good actress despite the material she has been given in the last few seasons of Arrow. I was actually hoping that the show would subvert my expectations and have Felicity stay with Oliver once she realized the circumstances of Oliver not telling her about William because Samantha was being unreasonable and he was afraid of losing his son. However, instead they did the typical thing of breaking them up for the sake of drama. And since Arrow's version of Black Canary is now dead, I suspect that the show is just going to drag this relationship out till the end of season five. Personally I think it would have been more interesting if Oliver and Felicity where married, for what I presume is going to be the final season. Even though this is a one-shot I might do a follow up one later, Please review._


End file.
